Hermione Granger and The Untrue Love
by Get Ur Twinkle Out
Summary: Hermione fall s in love, but the only problem is...is the person shes in love with true to her???


"TAKE ONE MORE STEP MALFOY AND I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!"  
  
Hermione was yet again standing trying to calm her best friends down after yet another snide insult that had gone to far, from none other than Draco Malfoy, accompanied by his to sidekick (that could be mistaken for bodyguards) Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Come on Harry he's not worth it!" She tried.  
  
"Ooo that's it get your sad little ugly girlfriend to help you!" Draco grinned. "Then again I thought Lucy Shiffer was enough for you last night!"  
  
Hermione gasped. How could Draco come out with such a thing? She knew why. He was jealous of Harry because he was going out with Cho and Malfoy had been trying for the whole of the year so far. He had even gone as far as pushing her up against the way a couple of weeks back.  
  
Hermione admired Cho. She obviously knew how Draco felt about her, as she had gone to the Yule Ball with him out of courtesy, and she had talked with Harry about it all and they came to an agreement on the fact that Cho could be friends with Draco. Why she would want to do that Hermione did not know. Maybe she felt sorry for him. Anyway she had spent most of the week with him. But after what he had just implied to Harry, Hermione didn't see why he deserved her attention. Harry would never do a thing like that. Would he?  
  
Hermione looked over to where Harry was stood. He had stiffened, eyes wide in shock. He looked guilty.  
  
"Oh my god." Hermione screeched, "You did didn't you? You said you were meeting Cho Harry! Why lie?"  
  
Harry looked at the floor. "I didn't lie."  
  
"Harry. I know that look. You're guilty! So you did do it!"  
  
"Yes I did! But I was meeting Cho. Lavender just.appeared."  
  
Hermione saw Draco's mouth widen into an even bigger grin, while Crabbe and Goyle scoffed. Ron's face was also in shock.  
  
"Harry? How could you? Cho? She's wonderful? How could you do that to her? If you were meeting her. Then-"  
  
"She never showed." Harry interrupted.  
  
"How would you know? You were preoccupied with her best friend!" Draco sneered.  
  
"SHUT UP MALFOY!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Well you must be rather stupid Potter." Draco laughed to himself. "You still haven't asked how I know!"  
  
Hermione watched as Harry's eyes widened, which she would have thought impossible, seeing as they looked as if they were going to pop out at any minute.  
  
Draco and Harry looked strait at one another, like they were talking with their minds.  
  
Neither Ron nor Hermione had a clue what was going on.  
  
"You didn't." Harry finally burst.  
  
"Didn't what?" Draco asked innocently.  
  
"YOU KNOW!" Harry jumped on Draco hitting him as hard as he could; Hermione pulled him off, while Ron decided to take a few punches too. Hermione tried her hardest to fight them both off, but it was useless.  
  
"HARRY!" Cho came running down the corridor.  
  
All 3 boys stopped and looked at Cho. Hermione had to admit it. She was lovely. She could see what Harry, Draco and Ron liked about her. 'Hang on a minute.' She thought t herself ' Ron can't like her, Harry.' She stopped to watch as Cho took Draco away leaving Ron and Harry shell shocked.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. 'Na. He can't do.' She looked again; his face was almost identical to Harry's. Sad and lonely watching Cho walk away. Leaving them both. 'Oh my god!' She thought. 'He does.'  
  
She stopped again, but why was she watching Draco walk away like that? Why did she feel sad he was leaving her to stand with is 2 cronies and her 2 best friends? So couldn't feel anything for him!  
  
Could she?  
  
***Ok not a very long chappie, but at least I have started Hermione's point of view! Please Review! If you want to see either Ron or Draco's view, they are up (Chapter 15 for Draco and only chapter 1 for Ron) Harry, Cho and Lavender's view coming soon! They all start in different times of the school year! *** 


End file.
